Talk:Candace Flynn
Har D Har Toys Are we sure that Candace still has a job there? We've never seen her working there since "Toy to the World." -Topher 01:30, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :How do you like that wording then? felinoel ~ (Talk) 07:38, 1 September 2008 (UTC) The clone Are we sure that the name of the clone is Candroide, and not Canbot? -Audun 20:34, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, we are, because Candace says when we see her, "Gasp It's a Candroid! AHHHH!!!!"--SuperFlash101 01:23, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Candace's middle name We keep adding and deleting an S as the middle initial for Candace's name, based on what is over at Buddy TV. How authentic is that information? Who wrote it? Dan? Swampy? Someone at Disney? (If so, which person at Disney.) If we accept this website as an official source that Candace's middle name begins with S, then we also have to include that her birthday is July 11, 1993. — RRabbit42 17:34, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :Well, actually, that is true, see Candace Loses her Head. And her middle name, it wasn't just Buddy.tv, she said it when she introduced herself once, or maybe it was a promo, no wait it was her Disney Channel.com diary. Yeah, that's it. Maybe also from either One Good Scare Ought to Do It! or A Hard Day's Knight, but that doesn't matter, the official Disney Diary of her says "S." ~'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 19:01, 25 January 2009 (UTC) ::All this stuff is getting really sticky. This is why it would be much easier for things to only come from episodes that have aired/been released in the US. That is the way I had originally intended this site to operate, but then I started corresponding with Dan Povenmire directly, and that information became part of our "canon." Then the slippery slope started. First it was Swampy Marsh comments on YouTube, which I was able to satisfactorily verify that the user in question was indeed Swampy Marsh, and I let those pass into our canon. The licensed merchandise like the books and upcoming CDs are going to have even more information, but those are acceptable because I assume they've been cleared by someone at the show. Flash, I have tried to find the "Official Disney Diary," but cannot seem to locate it. Please provide a link or a screencap. I'm very weary of adding information found on other websites that aren't verifiable. I have asked Dan about a few of our more recent issues, and will let you know when he gets back with me. One way or another, we need a canon policy to specify what resources we are allowed to use. —Topher 22:17, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :::We know the day of Candace's birth is July 11 because it's in the episode. I think the BuddyTV article got the year of 1993 because the show was broadcast in 2008, and if she's 15, then that makes her birth year 1993. So far nothing in the show pins the timeline as occurring in the year 2008. In fact, "Dude, We're Gettin' the Band Back Together!" has contradictory info in the calendar that Candace holds up, so unless Dan or Swampy specifically tells us "Season 1 took place in 2007 or 2008", we can't fix a birth year for any character. :::I've got some other thoughts on this subject, but I'm going to try to find a forum or general discussion page to post them. — RRabbit42 05:08, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Candace's height 5' 8" :This has not been verified by any episode or approved resources. Should not be added to the article. —Topher 23:50, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::Candace says it in Attack of the 50 Foot Sister. — RRabbit42 04:07, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Where is the apology button? Once again, I've stuck my foot in my mouth here. I've only seen that episode twice and didn't remember that. I guess I'm not the infallible king of minutiae on the show. Makes me wonder if they're adding info into the show just so that it can be added here, based on the creators' interest in this site lately. —Topher 16:14, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Red hair Who was it that was saying that orange hair and red hair are the same thing? I don't want to stir this back up again, but it does look orange on screen, while Linda's hair is red. Maybe put in a comment like "which looks orange on screen"? — RRabbit42 03:49, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Orange and red hair are the same thing. That is just a shading difference. There really isn't a difference. The Flash {talk} 14:59, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Image Background Didn't we agree to keep the backgrounds on the images? felinoel ~ (Talk) 17:52, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Image File:Candace promotional image 3.png UniformedCandace.png File:Candace_on_phone.jpg CandaceBadFuture.png Future Candace.png Candace flynn.jpg CandaceBangaRu.png FutureCandace.jpg PhineasCandace.jpg Littbro.jpg Candace is crowned.jpg SuzyCandaceFavoriteGirl.jpg CandaceDepressed.jpg Birthday gift.jpg Lights, Candace, Action! title card.jpg Reassuring Candace about the rubber snakes.jpg Candace'sBigDay.png CandaceFlowerSniff.png Future Candace Closeup.png CandaceJeremyDancing.jpg Slushdawg.jpg Okay, there's been some changes in the image. I myself prefer the phone one, as we all said a while back we didn't like the white backgrounds. This isn't really a big deal, but since people seem persistent on it... Votes and opinions? The Flash {talk} 15:01, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Didn't we already vote the last time? felinoel ~ (Talk) 21:12, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Pets Shouldn't we put Dennis the rabbit as a pet. Since Candace did treat him as one. Plus Linda did say when she saw him w/ Perry, "Oh a bunny rabbit, Candace must have gotten a new pet" No More Bunny Business --Rayien1 16:10, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Weirdo Ok,i removed the first background info because his mother and brother has same hair(not SAME COLOR,but you understand.yo can even check! Name "Candace" has never been named. I moved her page to a proper name, Sister. :What? In just about every episode she is named? And please remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~) felinoel ~ (Talk) 23:13, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::It seems to me that the person who did this meant it as vandalism, because she most certainly has been named, in almost every episode, practically. [[User:American che|'American che']]{fame} 23:23, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :::You sure? I didn't bother to check who moved it to the page sister because this person didn't sign their name so I assumed it was them... felinoel ~ (Talk) 00:17, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::'Twas they. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 00:24, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ah, I see. felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:53, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I am terribly sorry. I have only seen like three episodes of Phineas and Ferb. Guess I should watch it more if I wanna edit.Jordan910 22:38, April 22, 2010 (UTC)Jordan910 Yes, yes you do. 22:55, April 22, 2010 (UTC)